The invention relates to an adhesive coating film and to its preparation.
Adhesive coating films are known. For instance, German Utility Model 72 41 096 describes a self-supporting, flexible coating lamina in web or sheet form, which may be provided on one side with a self-adhesive composition, and is covered with a release paper (p. 2, middle), use being made of conventional self-adhesive compositions based on rubber/resin or acrylate (p. 3, bottom). Although such products avoid conventional coating by brushing or dipping and the problems with solvents etc. that such coating entails, they nevertheless have important practical deficiencies in terms of their tack, processability and stability, and such products have, accordingly, been unable to establish themselves.
Products of this kind are also described by DE 30 42 156 C2, which in fact describes a transferable coating sheet for which acrylate resin coating materials, in particular, are applied to a backing film from which these coating materials can then be transferred to the background that is to be coated, a waxlike release layer being intended to facilitate detachment from the backing film, while a self-adhering adhesive is used for bonding the coating material (col. 4, l. 31 ff.). These products too exhibit the above-mentioned deficiencies.
German Utility Model G 81 30 861 discloses a multicoat label which consists of one thin and one thick coat, both of which are electron beam-cured and applied without solvent, the two coats featuring good color contrast. A laser can be used to burn through the upper coat so that the lower coat becomes visible in a contrast color to the upper, in the form of a script mark or the like. A label of this kind can be stuck on by means of a pressure-sensitive, hotmelt or reactive adhesive (p. 2, l. 18), preference being given to the use of pressure-sensitive adhesives. Products of this kind are, however, less suitable for coating surfaces.
EP 230.364 B1 discloses laminates for the transfer of coating materials, in which an at least partly heat-activatable adhesive is employed, having a specific glass transition point and modulus of elasticity. A disadvantage of these products is that they are not radiation-curable.
In addition, EP 283.651 B1 describes coats and coating sheets where the coating material is applied in two or more layers to a radiation-permeable plastic film and is cured by irradiation through this film. These coating sheets of highly complex configuration can be provided with an adhesive layer (p. 4, l. 22/23) comprising free chemically reactive groups and synthetic resin or plastic, especially with a mixture of polyisocyanate and hexamethylenetetramine and an OH-containing PVC copolymer (p. 5, l. 16-24). Disadvantages of such products can be summarized as follows:
solid colors require a two-coat system. PA0 Topcoats are produced with the solventborne coating materials, PA0 topcoats likewise [sic]. PA0 As a result of roller application techniques, a preferential direction of the texturing is unavoidable. PA0 It is impossible to achieve all degrees of matt, since the texturing is produced by way of the topcoat and is leveled by the application of the printed layer and of the transparent layer. PA0 The transparent layer is not particularly protected against external contamination by the technique. Clean room conditions are required. PA0 a) a radiation-cured coat which comprises PA0 b) which carries on one side an adhesive composition which
EP 547.506 A1 describes a process for coating aluminum in which a multilayer composite is built up on a carrier film. Finally, an adhesive layer is applied (col. 4, l. 45-53), based on epoxide, polyester, polyurethane, acrylate, urea or the like, with sufficient crosslinker also being employed.